<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bloody Delights - the Song of Emiel Regis by MaskoftheRay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709513">Bloody Delights - the Song of Emiel Regis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskoftheRay/pseuds/MaskoftheRay'>MaskoftheRay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Addiction, Angst, Bad Decisions, Blood Drinking, Dubious Morality, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Poetry, Songs, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:34:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskoftheRay/pseuds/MaskoftheRay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The story, in verse, of how Emiel Regis falls.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy &amp; Sobriety</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bloody Delights - the Song of Emiel Regis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Living a quiet, solitary life</span>
</p><p>
  <span>on the outskirts of society,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>lonely as the final raven</span>
</p><p>
  <span>flying across the dark night sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You feel just as invisible,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>are riddled with anxiety—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>there’s nothing quite as unkind</span>
</p><p>
  <span>as our own terrible minds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A yearning for change burrows beneath </span>
</p><p>
  <span>your skin, so you take the bottle </span>
</p><p>
  <span>you’d usually let pass you by, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>for now you’re keen not to waste more time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But a life spent wasted ends the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon, your better side starts drowning</span>
</p><p>
  <span>in a crimson tide, dark pleasure flows</span>
</p><p>
  <span>like sweet cherry wine or </span>
  <em>
    <span>something else</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viscous liquid stains your lips, loosens</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the tongue, fills mouths with honeyed words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sincerity is easy like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So many new friendships acquired—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>cheeks ruddy with your desire—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>how fun, being intoxicated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Such delight, the buzzing in your veins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing ever hurts for long</span>
</p><p>
  <span>when you’re inebriated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There are no consequences if</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the next morning you can’t recall</span>
</p><p>
  <span>all you did the night before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Careful! Don’t lose your head,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>that fire in your eyes you call ‘passion’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>is going to turn on you one day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Step back, slow down, do it quick,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>or someday you’ll have to reckon</span>
</p><p>
  <span>with your numerous mistakes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When your lover finally goes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>just like your real friends before,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>raise a toast to yesterday’s adventures </span>
</p><p>
  <span>without getting off the cold, hard floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That loneliness, you’ll find, never went away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’re so far past the warning signs,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ennui is all that remains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon, your better side will drown</span>
</p><p>
  <span>in that crimson tide, dark joy gushing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>like sweet berry syrup or </span>
  <em>
    <span>something worse</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viscous liquid stains your lips, loosens</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the morals, fills mouths with sweet excuses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Denial is easy like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So many bad friends acquired—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>cheeks ruddy with the hunt transpired—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>such rapture, the terror in their veins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing ever lives for long</span>
</p><p>
  <span>when you’re seeking to imbibe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How sad, this intoxication.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ever-present thirst worsens</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the longer it’s ignored— so why try?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just remember, if you can, that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>your sanguine-fueled sanity</span>
</p><p>
  <span>is temporary. There is</span>
</p><p>
  <span>a price to pay for every</span>
</p><p>
  <span>belly-full of bliss,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘cause only the first taste was free.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest you bought on credit,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>but some debts won’t go away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So when you’re settling scores, don’t</span>
</p><p>
  <span>be surprised by the guilt that’s </span>
</p><p>
  <span>thus far gone unaccounted for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your bad deeds stain your soul just as </span>
</p><p>
  <span>the blood does your hands, and both</span>
</p><p>
  <span>are equally hard to hide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your better side has long since drowned</span>
</p><p>
  <span>in that crimson tide, dark bliss pooled</span>
</p><p>
  <span>like a child’s tears, but far more damning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viscous liquid stained your lips, loosed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the beast, filled mouths with harsh words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Monstrosity was easy like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So many friendships abandoned—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>cheeks ruddy with your lasting shame—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>how vile, this intoxication.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Such clamor, the buzzing in your veins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing good lasts for long</span>
</p><p>
  <span>when you’re inebriated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now the fever is burning hotter,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>your thoughts turning darker,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>as the person you once were chokes—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>your </span>
  <em>
    <span>soul</span>
  </em>
  <span> fuels this unholy fire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turn back, or soon you’ll lose the last </span>
</p><p>
  <span>scrap of goodness you possess.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If I could play an instrument, then I would totally set this to music. Alas, I cannot. 

</p>
<p>Also, this is like the... third(?) song I’ve written.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>